


Etat de choc

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Etats-Unis [2]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Faith pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Bosco tourner à toute vitesse, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant, essayant de rassembler tout son courage, puis mit un terme aux tourments de son meilleur ami. [Suite de : Etat grippal]
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Series: Etats-Unis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968532





	Etat de choc

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Presque une semaine s’était écoulée depuis sa reprise et Faith n’avait pas arrêté une seconde. L’unité criminelle de la division devait jongler sur deux affaires en même temps. D’un côté un enlèvement d’enfant et de l’autre un quadruple homicide, mais dans un cas comme dans l’autre les pistes qu’ils suivaient finissaient les unes après les autres dans une impasse. 

A priori, il n’y avait aucun lien entre les deux affaires. D’un côté la disparition d’un petit garçon de 9 ans dans les rues de New York. Aucun signe d’enlèvement. Le garçon avait été perdu de vue alors qu’il quittait l’école et rentrait tout seul. Ses parents habitaient à moins de dix minutes de l’école, et pourtant il n’était jamais arrivé chez lui. Le visionnage des caméras de surveillance du quartier n’avait pas été d’une grande utilité. L’enfant connaissait des raccourcis par des ruelles non équipées, donc il avait rapidement été perdu de vue par les inspecteurs. Même le quadrillage du secteur par les officiers de patrouille pour récupérer les vidéos de surveillance des commerçants ne suffit pas. Pas de véhicule suspect, pas de scène de panique, rien. La division avait donc mis en place une ligne d’appel à témoin pour tenter de recueillir davantage d’informations, après une diffusion du portrait du petit garçon – Matéo Harison – lors d’une conférence de presse. 

La seconde affaire était toute aussi dramatique, à sa façon. Quatre jeunes femmes avaient été retrouvées mortes, au rythme d’une par jour, depuis le début de la semaine. Si les quatre meurtres n’avaient à première vue rien en commun, que ce soit au niveau des scènes de crime ou du profil des victimes, un détail pourtant les reliait : le jour de la semaine où le corps était abandonné était gravé sur le front des victimes. Le temps était donc compté pour les inspecteurs. Chaque jour qui passait était synonyme d’un nouveau cadavre. En plus de ça, la presse commençait déjà à s’en donner à cœur joie. Les gros titres redoublaient de créativité pour trouver le surnom parfait pour le nouveau tueur en série qui sévissait à New York. 

La seule raison pour laquelle Faith était reconnaissante, dans cette situation, c’était qu’elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup l’occasion de croiser Bosco. Et quand elle le croisait, elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ce qui lui permettait de s’éclipser sans demander son reste. Elle avait même réussi à échapper aux briefings du troisième quart, occupée à suivre une piste ou interroger un suspect potentiel, laissant le soin à Jelly de faire le point avec ses anciens collègues de patrouille. Elle savait bien qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’éviter éternellement, et ça n’était de toute façon pas juste pour lui qui s’était montré si disponible et bienveillant à son égard pendant ces dernières semaines, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, ou du moins dépasser toute cette histoire. Car pour l’instant, elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait à aucune réponse logique. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle manqua de percuter l’inspecteur Miller qui venait de la direction opposée.

« Faith ? Tu vas où ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- On vient d’avoir une piste pour le petit Matéo, l’informa-t-elle. Un homme est certain de l’avoir aperçu en train de jouer sur le chantier du nouveau centre commercial.  
\- Tu y vas toute seule ?  
\- Oui. Un problème ? voulut-elle savoir, perplexe.  
\- Et Jelly ? Il est passé où ?  
\- Il est parti récupérer la mère de Maria, la première victime, à l’aéroport. C’est lui qui l’a eu au téléphone pour lui annoncer qu’on avait retrouvé son corps, du coup c’est lui qui va se charger de l’interroger.  
\- Je vois.  
\- John, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Rien. Sois prudente, c’est tout. »

Faith fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? Ce n’était certainement pas la première fois qu’elle suivait seule une piste. Ce n’était pas comme si elle allait appréhender un suspect. Si elle était devenue inspectrice, ça n’était pas simplement une question de politique. Elle était flic, et un bon flic qui plus est. Et ça n’était pas non plus sa première enquête. Elle avait fait ses preuves et avait prouvé la légitimité de sa place au sein de l’unité criminelle.

*

Faith quitta le commissariat d’un pas décidé. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu’au chantier du futur centre commercial. Elle activa ses gyrophares pour faciliter sa route mais n’enclencha pas la sirène. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état d’esprit elle retrouverait le garçon, ni s’il s’agissait d’un piège tendu par son ou ses ravisseur(s). Elle se gara à quelques mètres du chantier et continua à pieds. Alors qu’elle longeait les épaisses barrières métalliques qui entouraient le site de construction, Faith perçu le bruit d’un ballon qui résonne et sut que le petit garçon, au moins, était là. Elle repéra un peu plus loin une ouverture entre deux morceaux de tôles tordues et dut presque s’accroupir pour passer. Pour un enfant en revanche cela n’avait dû poser aucun problème. Une fois de l’autre côté, elle prit le temps d’observer son environnement, la main à portée de son arme, par précaution. Il n’était pas question de se laisser surprendre, mais pas non plus d’effrayer Matéo en le pointant avec son canon.

Elle traversa le site, avançant prudemment, et prit le risque d’appeler Matéo tantôt par son prénom tantôt en l’interpellant plus vaguement. Si les ravisseurs étaient sur place sa présence n’était alors plus une surprise pour personne, mais c’était ça ou accepter la possibilité d’effrayer et faire fuir le gamin, et il en était hors de question. Pas après tout le temps qu’ils avaient mis à obtenir une piste qui menait à quelque chose. Faith finit par l’apercevoir, à l’ombre du bâtiment en cours de construction. Il était en train de faire rebondir sa balle contre l’un des piliers en béton. A première vue il était seul, mais l’inspectrice resta tout de même sur ses gardes. 

« Hey bonhomme, le salua-t-elle avec signe de la main en s’approchant tranquillement.  
\- Salut, répondit-il après un bref regard.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? »

Faith s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour ne pas l’effrayer. Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de répondre à sa question, comme s’il s’agissait d’une question stupide. 

« Je joue au ballon.  
\- Tu t’appelles Matéo, pas vrai ?  
\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec méfiance.  
\- Je m’appelle Faith. Je suis avec la police.  
\- C’est vrai ? »

Il s’arrêta de lancer le ballon et Faith hocha la tête. Le petit garçon semblait perplexe. 

« Je te crois pas, t’as pas le badge de la police.  
\- Regarde, il est juste là, lui montra Faith en écartant légèrement le pan de sa veste. Tu veux le tenir dans tes mains ?  
\- Okay. »

Faith s’approcha de lui et s’accroupit à son niveau avant de lui tendre son badge. Le garçon l’observa sous toutes les coutures, comme pour essayer de déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un vrai ou d’un faux. Au bout d’un moment il sembla s’être décidé puisqu’il le lui rendit. Faith le récupéra et le fixa de nouveau à sa ceinture.

« Tu me crois maintenant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais, tes parents te cherchent depuis plusieurs jours, l’informa-t-elle. Ils sont très inquiets de ne plus te voir. Ils ont eu peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose.  
\- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.  
\- C’est dangereux de rester tout seul dehors, surtout à ton âge.  
\- Je suis un grand garçon ! protesta Matéo en bombant le torse.  
\- Je vois ça, répondit Faith avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Et puis je suis pas tout seul, je suis avec Lewis.  
\- C’est qui Lewis ? voulut-elle savoir, inquiète.  
\- C’est mon copain.  
\- Pourtant tu m’as l’air bien seul ici. Il est où en ce moment ?  
\- Il travaille. »

Faith fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Matéo. Lewis était donc un adulte. Ça n’augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Le petit garçon avait l’air en forme et bien traité. Rien dans son attitude ne donnait l’impression d’avoir subi des abus, quels qu’ils soient. 

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? chercha-t-elle à savoir. Puis, quand il hocha la tête, elle insista : Combien de temps ?  
\- Depuis l’anniversaire de papa.  
\- Donc c’est un ami de ton papa ?  
\- Ils travaillent ensemble, répondit Matéo après un nouveau hochement de tête.  
\- D’accord. »

Le garçon restait évasif dans toutes ses réponses et Faith sentit qu’elle ne tirerait rien d’autre de lui ici. Elle décida alors de changer de technique. 

« Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi au commissariat ? suggéra-t-elle et le petit garçon secoua la tête négativement. Tu pourrais prendre un goûter avec moi pendant que j’appelle ta maman et ton papa. »

Une ombre passa soudain sur le visage du garçon qui regarda alors la montre qu’il portait au poignet, les sourcils froncés alors qu’il se concentrait pour lire l’heure. Il avait tout d’un coup l’air inquiet.

« Il faut que je rentre, déclara-t-il, une touche de panique dans sa voix.  
\- Je crois que c’est mieux si tu viens avec moi.  
\- Non ! Il faut que je rentre ! Regarde, il est 16h11, insista-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle pour qu’elle puisse constater l’heure d’elle-même. Je dois rentrer tout de suite sinon Lewis il va pas être content et il va me gronder. Il aime pas quand je suis dehors à l’heure de l’école. »

Sans blague, songea Faith. Un enfant recherché se baladant tout seul à la vue de tous à une heure de pointe, tu m’étonnes qu’il n’aime pas l’idée que tu traînes dehors… Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et se releva. 

« Ecoute Matéo, lui dit-elle doucement. Lewis ne pourra pas te faire de mal tant que tu seras avec moi. Je suis là pour te protéger, d’accord ?  
\- Non ! s’écria l’enfant. Non ! Non !  
\- Tu n’as pas envie de retrouver tes parents ?  
\- Non ! Je dois rentrer avec Lewis.  
\- Matéo- »

Un coup de feu résonna et un morceau de béton claqua non loin d’eux. Le garçon cria et Faith l’attrapa sous les bras avant de se réfugier derrière un pilier. L’enfant se débattait et pleurait, ce qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Faith le reposa mais le garda contre elle, la main sur sa tête. Lorsqu’un nouveau coup de feu retentit Matéo s’accrocha à elle, le visage enfoui dans son ventre, tremblant de peur.

« Reste contre moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- On va mourir… paniqua le petit garçon.  
\- Je te promets que non, répondit-elle avant de saisir sa radio portable. Inspecteur Mitchell de l’unité criminelle. Demande de renfort immédiate ! (Elle donna sa localisation et ajouta :) Je suis avec un civil, un enfant. On se fait tirer dessus !  
\- **Une unité est en route, inspecteur.** »

Elle rangea sa radio et retint sa respiration. Dans l’étrange silence du site de construction, des pas résonnèrent, lents et confiants, et Faith n’eut pas le moindre doute quant au fait qu’ils approchaient dans leur direction. 

« Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Matéo.  
\- Tu promets de me protéger ?  
\- C’est promis.  
\- D’accord. »

Faith le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et cette fois il se laissa faire. Il passa ses petits bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre elle dans une tentative de se rassurer. 

« Mets tes mains sur tes oreilles, trésor.  
\- D’accord. »

Faith ajusta sa position en maintenant d’un bras l’enfant sur sa hanche et de l’autre dégaina son arme qu’elle garda pour l’instant pointée vers le sol. Faith tenta ensuite sa chance dans les étages du chantier, dans l’intention de trouver un meilleur abri pour elle et Matéo, tirant dans la direction du tireur pour se couvrir lorsqu’elle était à découvert un peu trop longtemps. 

Ils trouvèrent effectivement refuge au premier étage, au milieu des matériaux de construction qui étaient entreposés çà et là. C’était un labyrinthe naturel, certes atypique, mais qui leur offrirait cependant un peu de répit en attendant les renforts. En priant pour qu’ils ne tardent pas, songea Faith. Au même moment la radio portable de Faith se mit à grésiller et la voix de Bosco résonna. Le cœur de l’inspectrice bondit de soulagement dans sa poitrine.

« **Faith où es-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il.  
\- 1er étage, répondit-elle immédiatement. Puis elle ajouta : un seul tireur, homme, casquette de base-ball.  
\- **Reçu, on arrive.** »

Après quoi le temps s’étira en longueur. Les battements de cœur de Faith résonnaient particulièrement fort à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait vulnérable avec un enfant à ses côtés. Elle n’avait pas vraiment peur pour elle, simplement elle avait conscience qu’elle devait être beaucoup plus vigilante qu’en temps normal avec un civil à ses côtés, d’autant plus qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Le facteur imprévisibilité encore plus grand. Faith respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle total de son corps et apaiser son cœur. 

« Matéo je sais que tu es là ! chantonna la voix de l’homme qui était arrivé à son tour à l’étage.  
\- Lewis ! s’écria joyeusement le petit garçon.  
\- Chut, ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Faith.  
\- Mais c’est Lewis, il ne me fera jamais de mal.  
\- Tu as oublié ce que j’ai dit à propos de parler aux inconnus ? continua l’homme. »

Faith sentit que la situation venait de se compliquer bien plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, d’autant que Matéo ne semblait pas craindre le tireur. C’était une source de risque supplémentaire. Anxieuse, elle se demanda où était Bosco. Si son unité avait pris l’appel cela voulait dire qu’ils n’étaient pas très loin de son secteur, alors pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à arriver ?

« Matéo, parle-moi mon garçon.  
\- Je suis de la police, annonça Faith d’une voix forte. Je vais vous demandez de déposer votre arme, je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal au garçon.  
\- La police ?! Matéo, tu sais que je pense de la police ! s’énerva Lewis.  
\- Je suis désolé !! cria l’enfant, terrifié.  
\- Lewis, tirer sur un membre de la police ne vous aidera pas.  
\- Je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre !! »

Faith refusa de répondre davantage aux provocations. Elle s’était identifiée parce que c’était le protocole, mais elle ne comptait pas aller plus loin. Négocier était une chose, mais trahir sa position au risque de se mettre en danger en était une autre. Si habituellement elle n’hésitait pas à communiquer avec ses opposants dans l’intention de trouver une solution, cette fois-ci elle devait s’y prendre différemment. Les risques étaient trop importants. Elle devait gagner du temps jusqu’à l’arrivée des renforts. Sa mission était de protéger l’enfant à tout prix, pas de jouer les cow-boys. Elle laissait cet honneur à Bosco et son partenaire. 

« **Faith on est presque là** , crachota la voix de Bosco dans la radio.  
\- Soyez prudents, l’enfant est avec moi, répondit-elle à voix basse. »

Bosco ne mentait pas : la sirène du RMP résonna au loin et se rapprocha rapidement. La voiture se gara en trombe au pied du bâtiment en construction. Faith était assise à même le sol, le dos contre un empilement de parpaings, et elle gardait l’enfant contre elle entre ses jambes, sa main libre sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de parler ou crier et son bras armé autour de son petit corps pour qu’il se tienne tranquille. 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que Faith n’entende les pas de ses collègues résonner à leur étage. Il y eut un échange de tirs et Matéo s’agita brusquement, parvenant à se libérer de l’emprise de Faith. Il cria pour attirer l’attention de Lewis tout en courant vers lui. Faith, qui s’était relevée aussi vite que possible s’élança à sa suite. Elle cria l’ordre de cesser le feu, tant pour Lewis que pour Bosco et Sully, mais les coups de feu continuèrent de retentir des deux côtés. L’instant d’après le petit corps de Matéo s’écroula sous ses yeux. Faith et Lewis hurlèrent en même temps. Les officiers profitèrent de l’opportunité pour neutraliser le tireur. Bosco tira dans le bras de Lewis dans l’intention de le désarmer. S’il ne fit pas complètement mouche sur sa cible en mouvement, la balle le toucha tout de même suffisamment pour qu’il en lâche son arme. Un mélange de surprise et de douleur, probablement, puisque la balle n’avait finalement fait que l’effleurer. 

Faith se précipita sur l’enfant et se laissa tomber à genou avant de le faire doucement rouler sur le dos. Il avait reçu une balle perdue en pleine poitrine. Elle appliqua la paume de sa main sur la blessure et appuya dessus pour faire pression. De sa main libre elle saisit sa radio.

« Ici l’inspecteur Mitchell de l’unité criminelle, j’ai besoin d’une ambulance à la dernière adresse indiquée. De toute urgence !  
\- **Les secours sont en route.** »

Pendant ce temps les deux officiers plaquèrent Lewis au sol et le menottèrent. Son arme fut mise sous scellé. Faith continuait de faire pression sur la plaie dans le torse du petit qui était déjà très pâle. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Pourvu que l’ambulance arrive vite, songea Faith. Matéo ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. 

« T’avais promis qu’on allait pas mourir, rappela le garçon d’une voix faible.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Les secours sont en route, d’accord ? Alors accroche toi.  
\- Tu me laisses pas, hein ?  
\- Je reste avec toi, c’est promis.  
\- Okay.  
\- Ne ferme pas les yeux, trésor. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, d’accord ?  
\- J’ai mal.  
\- Je sais, trésor. Je sais. Accroche-toi.  
\- Maman…  
\- On va l’appeler. Regarde je vais même le faire maintenant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Faith sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro et activa le haut-parleur, puis le posa à même le sol à côté d’elle. On décrocha rapidement la ligne.

« **Miller.**  
\- Miller, c’est moi. J’ai besoin d’un service.  
\- **Faith ? Tout va bien ? demanda la voix inquiète de son collègue.**  
\- J’aimerais que tu appelles la maman de Matéo et lui dise de nous rejoindre à la Pitié. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
\- **D’accord.**  
\- Et John ?  
\- **Oui ?**  
\- Préviens-moi quand c’est fait. Je te garde en ligne.  
\- **Ça marche.**  
\- Tiens bon, trésor…, encouragea-t-elle Matéo en reportant son attention sur lui.  
\- **J’ai froid…**  
\- Shhh… Ça va aller. Ça va aller. »

Faith caressa la tête du petit et s’efforça de lui sourire malgré les larmes difficilement retenues qui emplissaient ses yeux et lui brouillaient la vue. Bosco s’approcha d’elle pendant que Sully descendait avec le suspect et mettait l’arme en sécurité dans le coffre de la voiture. Il devait encore attendre les secours avant de l’emmener au poste puisque c’était le protocole quand un suspect était blessé au cours de l’arrestation. 

« Faith tu vas bien ? voulut-il savoir.  
\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- T’es pas blessée ? insista-t-il.  
\- Je vais bien, Bosco. »

Faith ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et Bosco s’accroupit en face d’elle, de l’autre côté de Matéo. L’enfant était pâle et papillonnait des yeux. Il regarda de nouveau Faith et son cœur se serra de la voir si bouleversée. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon qui gémit de douleur. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. 

« Accroche-toi, bonhomme, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- Combien de temps pour l’ambulance ?  
\- Elle devrait plus tarder. »

La radio de Bosco crachota et la voix de Sully résonna dans le silence environnant. 

« **Bosco, tu fous quoi ?**  
\- Une minute ! répondit ce dernier avec agacement.  
\- Tu peux y aller, lui dit Faith. Je ne bouge pas d’ici.  
\- Je reste avec toi. »

La réponse de Bosco était catégorique. Faith ne répondit rien, elle n’avait aucune intention de se battre. S’il voulait perdre son temps ici c’était son problème même si, au fond, elle appréciait cette marque de soutien. La situation ne s’en trouvait peut-être pas améliorée pour autant, mais Faith se sentait un peu mieux d’avoir un ami à ses côtés pour traverser tout ça. Bosco resta accroupit auprès d’eux, en silence, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur son ancienne partenaire.

« Il va s’en sortir, Faith.  
\- Oui. »

Si sa réponse semblait pleine d’une optimiste certitude, le ton employé en revanche était empreint de désespoir. Sans le moindre mot pour l’exprimer, elle lui demandait en fait : « qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? ». 

« Ça va aller, insista Bosco. »

Il avait dit cela en regardant Matéo, lui faisant un sourire rassurant, mais ses mots étaient directement adressés à Faith. Elle releva la tête et leur regard se croisa. Elle força alors un sourire mais secoua la tête de manière presque imperceptible qui semblait dire « j’aimerais pouvoir te croire », et quelques larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire, Bosco tendit le bras vers elle et les essuya délicatement. Faith ferma les yeux brièvement. 

« C’est ton amoureux ? demanda faiblement Matéo, et Faith laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses larmes.  
\- Shhh… Ne parle pas trésor, lui répondit-elle tendrement. Garde ton énergie. »

Faith sentait le poids du regard de Bosco sur elle mais l’ignora volontairement. Soudain, la voix de Miller résonna de nouveau dans le téléphone. 

« **Faith ?** l’appela-t-il.  
\- Miller ? Tu as pu joindre la maman ?  
\- **Oui. Je passe la chercher et on arrive.**  
\- Merci, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Tu as entendu ça, trésor ? Maman sera à l’hôpital.  
\- Les voilà, constata Bosco en attendant les sirènes. »

Deux ambulances se garèrent à l’entrée du chantier. Alex et Carlos descendirent de la première et prirent en charge le suspect menotté. Ils soignèrent et bandèrent son bras puis Sully le fit monter à l’arrière de la voiture. Kim et Doc arrivèrent en courant à l’étage où Faith leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s’était passé. Les deux secouristes installèrent Matéo sur le brancard et lui installèrent une perfusion. Faith les suivit quand ils se mirent en marche pour redescendre, mais Bosco la retint par le bras.

« Bosco, on n’a pas le temps, protesta-t-elle.  
\- Je voulais juste…, commença Bosco avant de s’interrompre. Il soupira puis lui dit : Je suis content que tu n’aies rien. »

Faith ne répondit rien, prise de court. Ils échangèrent un regard chargé d’émotions, puis Bosco la laissa partir. Il la regarda courir pour rattraper les secouristes et elle disparut de son champ de vision lorsqu’elle fut dans les escaliers. Elle comptait monter avec Matéo dans l’ambulance et rester avec lui jusqu’à ce que sa mère arrive. Bosco entreprit de la rattraper et, juste avant que Doc ne referme les portes arrière du véhicule, il l’interpella. 

« Eh ! Donne-moi tes clés.  
\- Quoi ? fit-elle, confuse.  
\- Donne-moi tes clés, je vous suis avec ta voiture. Sully viendra me récupérer. »

Faith ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et lui lança les clés de sa voiture. Elle n’avait pas pensé aux détails, mais Bosco l’avait fait pour elle : en sortant de l’hôpital elle n’aurait ainsi pas besoin de commander un taxi pour venir récupérer sa voiture ici. Bosco se chargea de refermer les portes de l’ambulance et tapa deux fois dessus pour donner le signal de départ à Doc qui s’était réinstallé derrière le volant. Le policier alla ensuite retrouver Sully qui l’attendait près de leur voiture de patrouille et le tint au courant du changement de programme. Ce dernier s’installa au volant en râlant, et lui rappela qu’il ne devait pas compter sur lui pour faire sa part de paperasse. Bosco l’ignora et alla récupérer la voiture de Faith avant de prendre le même chemin que l’ambulance avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

*

Lorsqu’il arriva sur le parking de la Pitié, Bosco prit soin de garer correctement la voiture de Faith et de laisser le panneau « police » du pare-soleil déplié pour qu’elle ne se fasse pas embarquer par la fourrière par erreur. Il pénétra ensuite dans le hall de l’hôpital et chercha Faith du regard. Il la trouva dans le coin qui servait de salle d’attente et lui rendit ses clés. Il alla ensuite chercher du café au distributeur puis revient vers elle et lui tendit un gobelet avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Ils n’échangèrent pas un seul mot et Bosco ne la força pas, préférant la laisser tranquille pour l’instant.

Lorsque la mère de Matéo arriva, accompagnée de l’inspecteur Miller, Faith se leva de son siège. Elle était tendue, Bosco le sentait, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de la suivre du regard tandis qu’elle allait à leur rencontre. Il la vit parler longuement avec la mère de la victime, lui résumant probablement la situation, et cette dernière s’effondra et s’accrocha aux bras de Miller. Des infirmières vinrent ensuite la solliciter pour obtenir des informations concernant l’enfant, et Miller en profita pour prendre Faith à part. De là où il était Bosco ne pouvait rien entendre de leur conversation, mais leur langage corporel parlait pour eux : sa meilleure amie était sommée de rendre des comptes à son collègue et référent, et en retour ce dernier lui faisait des reproches. Bosco se doutait – ou du moins il l’espérait – que ces reproches ne lui étaient pas adressés directement, Faith était douée dans son travail, mais lorsqu’une situation partait en vrille comme ce jour-là il fallait obligatoirement un responsable. Bosco serra les mâchoires face à la scène. Il n’aimait pas Miller. Il ne l’avait jamais aimé, lui et son attitude condescendante. Ça lui rappelait un de ses supérieurs dans l’armée, une parfaite enflure. Pour autant il faisait du bon travail, de ce qu’il avait entendu, et Faith ne s’était jamais plainte de lui. Sully arriva avant la fin de leur échange, il n’eut donc pas l’occasion de parler à Faith. Son service était loin d’être terminé, et il avait encore un rapport à écrire. 

Même après le départ de Miller, Faith resta à l’hôpital en compagnie de la mère du petit Matéo jusqu’au retour du chirurgien plusieurs heures plus tard, en fin de soirée, pour annoncer le décès du petit garçon. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour le réanimer, le cœur de Matéo n’était pas reparti. Sa mère s’effondra pour de bon dans les bras de l’inspectrice qui eut bien des difficultés à ne pas éclater en sanglots elle aussi. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort du garçon. Lorsqu’elle fut prête à partir Faith raccompagna la mère de Matéo chez elle en voiture. Quand elle se retrouva enfin seule, à l’abris du véhicule, un verrou émotionnel vola en éclat quelque part à l’intérieur d’elle-même, et elle fut prise d’un sanglot incontrôlable. Pendant un instant Faith eut la sensation de littéralement perdre pieds et se raccrocha à son volant. Cet ancrage physique dans la réalité lui permit de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Faith s’essuya grossièrement les joues et remit le contact pour se rendre au poste. Elle fit le trajet sans même s’en rendre compte, dans un état second.

*

Bosco venait de terminer son service et s’apprêtait à quitter le commissariat. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se mettre au lit. Sully n’avait cessé de râler toute la fin de la patrouille et il avait un début de migraine. Il regrettait l’époque où il patrouillait avec Faith. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas toujours d’accord mais elle ne lui tapait pas sur le système. Ils avaient même eu quelques moments sympas, comme cette fois où il l’avait défiée à la course de vitesse, tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient bien ri ce soir-là. Bosco salua une dernière fois ses collègues et passa la porte des vestiaires. Il manqua de percuter Faith lorsqu’il en sortit. Cette dernière ne réagit presque pas, s’excusant de manière distante et automatique. Elle était couverte de sang. Le sang du petit Matéo. Il la retint par le bras.

« Hey, Faith… l’appela-t-il doucement. »

Ses mots, ou peut-être juste sa voix, captèrent son attention. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ce n’est pas tant son maquillage défait, ni même le sang ou les traces de larmes sur ses joues qui le perturbèrent le plus, mais le fait que son regard n’arrivait pas à se focaliser. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’ancrer dans la réalité, pas complètement, et ça n’était pas normal.

« Faith, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? insista-t-il. »

Faith sembla chercher ses mots, mais ils ne vinrent pas. A la place, elle secoua doucement la tête tandis que les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Alors il comprit. Il l’attira doucement dans ses bras, une main sur sa nuque et l’autre dans son dos, se moquant de prendre le risque de se tâcher de sang à son tour.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il à l’oreille.  
\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

Faith s’accrocha à lui en retour et ferma les yeux plus fort comme pour faire barrage aux larmes, en vain. Le petit garçon était mort, et elle en était en partie responsable. Où avait-elle foiré exactement ? Elle n’arrivait même pas à le savoir. L’inquiétude de Miller était-elle justifiée, en fin de compte ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si elle s’était rendue là-bas avec un binôme ? Bosco perçu sont agitation soudaine et lui frotta le dos dans un geste réconfortant. 

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Faith.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…  
\- Non. Mais merci. »

Elle se redressa et lui offrit un faible sourire après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

« J’espère que tu n’avais pas de rencard prévu ce soir, parce que tu fais vraiment peur à voir, lui dit Bosco d’un ton léger. »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête et Bosco s’autorisa à sourire en retour. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ramena en arrière d’un geste. Lorsqu’elle constata l’état de sa tenue, elle soupira.

« Je ferais mieux d’aller me changer.  
\- Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? lui proposa-t-il alors.  
\- Je vais…, s’apprêta-t-elle à refuser, mais elle se ravisa. Je veux bien, merci. »

Bosco fit un geste du bras vers la sortie et Faith enclencha la marche. Il posa une main délicate dans le creux de ses reins, comme pour la guider sans vraiment le faire. Au bout du couloir il la dépassa pour lui ouvrir la porte avant de la laisser passer. Elle le remercia d’un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la Mustang bleue de Bosco, garée juste devant le bâtiment. Pas un mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet. Lorsque Bosco se gara devant son appartement et coupa le moteur, Faith resta un moment sans bouger. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre mais son esprit était ailleurs sinon elle aurait noté qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination. Bosco posa doucement la main sur son bras et elle sursauta.

« On est arrivés, lui dit-il doucement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On est chez toi, Faith.  
\- Oh, fit-elle lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’ils étaient effectivement garés devant son immeuble. »

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour sortir. Bosco se tourna complètement vers elle et la regarda avec inquiétude. 

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Puis elle ajouta : Merci de m’avoir ramené.  
\- Pas de problème. »

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et quitta la voiture. Sur le pas de la porte de l’immeuble, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Bosco était toujours là et la regardait. Encore maintenant, alors qu’ils ne patrouillaient plus ensemble, il restait jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit bien entrée dans le bâtiment avant de partir. Elle appréciait ça chez lui, cette forme de galanterie dont il n’avait probablement pas conscience lui-même. C’étaient les petits gestes, les petits détails comme ça, qui montraient à quel point il tenait à elle. 

Il était toujours là pour elle, ça n’était plus à en douter, et aujourd’hui encore il le lui avait prouvé à plus d’une reprise. Quand il avait refusé de la laisser seule sur ce chantier avec ce petit garçon en train de mourir sous ses doigts. Quand lui seul avait reconnu sa détresse et s’était rendu disponible pour elle alors qu’il avait probablement des plans pour la soirée. Elle était même certaine que, si elle le lui avait demandé, il serait resté avec elle cette nuit. 

Lorsqu’elle pénétra dans son appartement, Faith ne perdit pas une minute avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se dévêtit complètement et fourra tout son linge dans la machine à laver. Elle ajouta la lessive et une bonne dose de détachant puis lança le cycle. Elle passa la demi-heure suivante sous la douche à frotter son corps et ses cheveux avec énergie pour se défaire du sang sécher de ce petit garçon qui lui collait à la peau. Malgré l’eau chaude elle se mit à frissonner, des flashs de ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la journée lui revenant en mémoire. A l’abri des regards, elle se laissa complètement aller et pleura longuement. Ce n’était pas juste. 9 ans… Matéo n’avait même pas eu le temps d’avoir vécu. Penser à cet enfant lui fit penser aux siens. Emily et Charlie lui manquaient terriblement, et l’été était encore si loin. Elle aimait les bruits de vie quand ils étaient là, même quand ils se disputaient. Elle aimait respirer leur odeur quand ils la laissaient leur faire des câlins. Maintenant qu’ils vivaient loin, elle avait l’impression qu’ils grandissaient encore plus vite qu’avant. Et elle avait l’impression de manquer tant de choses, bien plus encore que lorsqu’ils formaient encore une famille unie avec Fred et qu’elle enchaînait parfois deux quarts pour pouvoir payer les factures et offrirent aux enfants ce qu’ils demandaient pour Noël. 

Faith sortit de la douche lorsque sa peau fut rougie et que la buée eut enveloppé la pièce au point que cela en devenait presque étouffant. Elle s’enveloppa dans son peignoir et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s’habiller ni de se faire à manger et alla directement se glisser dans son lit. Elle était épuisée.

*

Une semaine supplémentaire s’était écoulée et dossier du petit Matéo avait été classé, peu après l’enterrement auquel Faith avait participé. Après ce qui s’était passé, Faith avait laissé Miller reprendre le contrôle de l’enquête. Elle n’avait assisté à aucune session d’interrogatoire avec le ravisseur. De ce qu’elle avait entendu après-coup, le fameux Lewis était le véritable père de Matéo. C’était une information que la mère du garçon n’avait jamais révélé à son époux car elle avait honte. Aux charges de kidnapping et homicide involontaire s’était alors ajouté le viol. A partir de là Faith n’avait plus rien voulu savoir. Tout ce qu’elle retenait c’était la mort injuste d’un petit garçon qui n’aurait pas dû être mêlé à tout cela. Son attitude avait fait parler d’elle dans les couloirs du commissariat, elle le savait, mais elle ne s’en préoccupait pas. De toute façon, elle n’avait jamais vraiment voulu de ce poste en premier lieu. Ils pouvaient bien la remettre en patrouille, elle ne verrait pas cela comme une grosse perte.

Du côté de l’opinion publique, la presse s’était émue quelques jours sur la fin tragique de cette affaire, mais rapidement l’attention était revenue au tueur en série qui terrorisait les new yorkais. Ce dernier, frustré par l’absence temporaire de médiatisation, s’était vu attaqué dans son ego et avait décidé d’adresser un message à la police. Le premier appel n’avait pas été pris au sérieux par l’officier qui l’avait reçu, et avait été classé sans suite malgré la menace de nouveaux meurtres. Et pourtant, cette menace il l’avait tenue. Dès le lendemain un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé. Sur le corps de la jeune femme n’était cependant pas uniquement gravé le jour de la semaine sur son front. Sur son bras droit, le nom de l’officier qui avait parlé sans le savoir avec le tueur. Les médias s’en étaient donné à cœur joie, comme une meute de loups affamé sur le cadavre d’une chèvre. Le second appel vint confirmer tout cela. Mais ce fut également une erreur de la part de l’homme. Cette fois-ci la police était prête à le recevoir et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour retracer l’appel et lancer l’intervention. Faith, Miller et Jelly étaient en première ligne de l’interpellation, mais l’inspectrice resta légèrement en retrait par rapport à d’habitude. Après ce qui était arrivé avec Matéo, elle avait du mal à faire confiance à son instinct. Cela pouvait s’avérer problématique dans son boulot, puisque beaucoup de choses reposaient là-dessus, mais pour cette fois ça irait puisqu’elle n’était pas seule. Miller menait le groupe, donc tout irait bien. 

L’arrestation en elle-même se passa sans problème majeur. L’homme sembla d’ailleurs surpris de voir la police débarquer, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à avoir été retrouvé si vite, mais ne chercha pas à fuir. Il les informa même qu’une autre fille était attachée dans la pièce d’à côté. Jamais une intervention n’avait été aussi simple pour les inspecteurs. Cela dit, ils n’allaient pas s’en plaindre. De retour au commissariat, ils installèrent leur homme dans un des box d’interrogatoire. Il ne fut pas compliqué de faire parler Charles Devon Jr., bien au contraire. Ce quadragénaire en manque d’attention se fit un plaisir de raconter en détails comment il avait approché chacune des femmes qu’il avait enlevées, séquestrées, marquées puis tuées avant de les abandonner dans la rue. Il les avait choisis au hasard, avec pour seule critère que ce soient des filles simples et naturelles. Pas de ces filles en plastique qui se pavanent dans les rues, comme il l’avait si bien fait remarquer lui-même. 

« C’est étonnant qu’il ne s’en soit pas pris à ces filles qu’il semble tant détester, commenta Faith alors que les inspecteurs attendaient hors de la salle d’interrogatoire le temps que leur homme s’entretienne avec son avocat.  
\- Parfois il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre la logique de ces ordures, lui répondit Miller.  
\- Je suppose que non…  
\- J’ai bossé sur une affaire où les victimes étaient tuées selon un genre de rituel bizarre, raconta Jelly. Et quand on a demandé au type pourquoi il avait fait ça, tu sais ce qu’il a répondu ? Qu’il les avait rendus spéciales. T’imagine, toi ? C’est complètement barré. »

Faith réfléchit à ce que venait de dire son collègue. Il y avait une certaine logique à cela, quand on y regardait de plus près. Un crime rituel, ou du moins qui possédait une touche particulière, avait quelque chose de plus personnel qu’une simple exécution. Lorsqu’on lui demanda pourquoi marquer ses victimes du jour de la semaine, la réponse fut étonnement simple. C’était pour être certain que la police retrouve toutes les filles. S’ils étaient tombés sur le premier corps un vendredi et qu’elle était marqué du lundi, ça aurait signifié qu’il manquait encore quatre corps à retrouver. Le but n’était pas pour lui que les corps pourrissent mais soient retrouvés par la police, car dans le cas contraire il aurait fait tout cela pour rien. 

Après avoir consulté ses collègues Faith décida de faire un saut à la Pitié pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme qu’ils avaient retrouvé sur les lieux de l’interpellation. Elle la reconduisit au commissariat avec son père, qui était venu la rejoindre à l’hôpital, afin de prendre sa déposition. Même avec les aveux complets du tueur, le témoignage d’une de ses victimes ajoutait du poids au dossier pour le tribunal. Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement. La victime s’appelait Carole et travaillait comme hôtesse d’accueil dans un cinéma. Elle n’avait aucun réel souvenir de son enlèvement, sinon qu’elle venait de quitter son travail tard dans la soirée et qu’elle avait été agressée par derrière. Elle avait probablement été droguée. Quand elle s’était réveillée elle était attachée dans la pièce où la police l’avait retrouvée. Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient arrivés avant que l’homme ait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit. Plus de peur que de mal, donc. 

Ce jour-là l’inspectrice rentra chez elle en tout début de soirée, ce qui était un progrès par rapport à ces dernières semaines. Puisque personne ne l’attendait à la maison, elle avait pris pour habitude de ne plus compter ses heures. Certains jours, quand les enquêtes étaient en cours, il lui arrivait même de quitter le commissariat après que le premier quart avait pris du service. Dès qu’elle eut passé la porte de chez elle, elle retira ses chaussures, son manteau et sa veste. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un thé pour se réchauffer. Elle attrapa la boite de cookies dans le placard, en prit deux dont un qu’elle croqua immédiatement. Elle emmena sa collation dans le salon et s’installa sur le canapé. Elle avait son rapport à terminer pour pouvoir boucler totalement le dossier du tueur en série. Elle bâilla longuement et s’étira, relâchant toute la tension de la semaine, puis se mit au travail. Plus vite elle aurait terminé et plus vite elle pourrait aller se plonger dans un bon bain chaud avant d’aller se coucher. 

Faith ne vit pas le temps passer et ne releva le nez de ses dossiers que lorsqu’on frappa à la porte d’entrée. Surprise, elle regarda l’heure puis se leva du canapé. Elle n’attendait pourtant personne. Elle récupéra son arme par réflexe avant de se rendre à la porte et regarda dans le judas. L’instant d’après elle ouvrit la porte. 

« Bosco ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise de le trouver ici.  
\- J’avais envie de te voir, répondit Bosco.  
\- Oh, fit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
\- J’interrompt quelque chose ? s’inquiéta-t-il soudain, jetant un œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte.  
\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Je t’en prie, entre. »

Faith s’effaça et le laissa entrer avant de refermer derrière lui, puis rangea son arme. Bosco fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. 

« J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité depuis que je suis venu ici pour la dernière fois.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Bosco ? demanda Faith qui était restée près de la porte.  
\- Je te l’ai dit, je viens voir comment tu vas.  
\- Je vais bien. »

Elle était contente de le voir, et pourtant elle aurait préféré éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation. Lui, chez elle, sans possibilité de s’éclipser. Elle soupira, puis avança à son tour dans le salon.

« Tu as mangé ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait commander, tu sais, comme à l’époque.  
\- Okay, oui, pourquoi pas.  
\- Préférences ?  
\- Peu importe, tout me va. »

Faith était agitée et il le sentait. En temps normal elle était un peu plus enjouée à l’idée de passer une soirée avec lui, comme ils le faisaient souvent après leurs patrouilles du temps où ils étaient encore partenaires. Il voulait bien admettre que les choses étaient légèrement différentes, à présent, mais même s’ils s’étaient perdus de vue pendant un temps ils avaient fini par se réconcilier. Il y avait donc autre chose. 

« Faith, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Rien, répondit-elle, un peu trop vite au goût de Bosco. Tout va bien.  
\- Okay, si tu le dis… Pizza, ça te va ? proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Oui, très bien.  
\- Supplément fromage ?  
\- Quelle question. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Bosco passa commande. Pendant ce temps Faith alla chercher de quoi boire dans le réfrigérateur avant de revenir dans le salon et de poser verres et boissons sur la table basse. Elle regroupa les dossiers qu’elle avait étalé là pour travailler, avant que Bosco n’arrive, et alla les ranger dans son sac. 

« Beaucoup de boulot ? s’intéressa Bosco en s’asseyant sur le canapé.  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en revenant vers lui. Surtout de la paperasse. »

Bosco lui répondit par une grimace qui la fit rire mais qui ne l’étonnait pas plus que ça. 

« Ce n’est pas vraiment la partie la plus passionnante du boulot, reconnut-elle volontiers, mais c’est nécessaire. Sans quoi les ordures qu’on envoie en taule ressortent le lendemain avec des excuses.  
\- Ouais. Ça fait pas plus envie pour autant.  
\- A qui le dis-tu… »

Elle prit place à ses côtés et versa le contenu d’une canette de soda dans son verre avant d’en boire une gorgée, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. 

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? fit Bosco pour relancer la conversation.  
\- Pas grand-chose, c’est plutôt tranquille en ce moment.  
\- Je ne parlais pas du boulot, lui dit-il gentiment.  
\- Oh, eh bien… J’ai eu Emily au téléphone ce midi.  
\- Comment elle va ?  
\- Elle avait l’air en forme. Elle a obtenu de très bons résultats à ses premiers examens de l’année.  
\- Rien qui m’étonne, commenta Bosco. Emily a toujours été intelligente.  
\- C’est vrai. Je me suis toujours demandé d’où elle tenait son cerveau de génie.  
\- Moi je sais : de toi, répondit-il avec conviction, ce qui fit rire doucement Faith. T’as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous deux. Et Fred… C’est Fred, quoi. »

Faith sourit en secouant la tête légèrement. Il n’y avait rien à ajouter au commentaire de Bosco. Elle avait dépassé le stade où elle était pleine de ressentiment envers Fred. De l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur séparation, et même si elle n’approuvait pas toutes les décisions qu’il avait pris sans même prendre la peine de la consulter, la situation était désormais ce qu’elle était. Elle s’était fait une raison il y a bien longtemps, maintenant.

« Et Charlie ?  
\- On doit s’appeler ce week-end. Il a une compétition de base-ball.  
\- Il ne lâche pas, hein ?  
\- Et Fred y veille. Il a toujours été un meilleur parent que moi, pour ça.  
\- Tu es une super mère, toi aussi. Tu faisais juste du mieux que tu pouvais.  
\- Je le sais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Je dis juste que Fred a toujours veillé à être présent aux moments importants pour nos enfants, alors que moi je ne pouvais pas. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Simplement aujourd’hui je me rends compte de tout le temps précieux que j’ai perdu avec eux et que je ne pourrais plus rattraper.  
\- Je suis désolé… lui dit alors Bosco.  
\- Ne le sois pas.  
\- J’étais pas venu pour que tu te sentes mal, s’expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est juste qu’ils me manquent, et certains soirs la maison me paraît tellement vide que ça me fait me sentir seule.  
\- Bonne chose que je sois là, alors.  
\- Oui, approuva-t-elle avant de poser la main sur son bras. Merci, Bos’. »

Bosco posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence un moment, sans avoir conscience du temps qui passe, jusqu’à ce que retentisse la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée. Faith sursauta alors et se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Elle paya les pizzas et les déposa sur la table basse. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé, et entama son repas en silence. Bosco ouvrit le carton de la sienne mais, avant de prendre le premier morceau, se tourna vers son ancienne partenaire.

« Faith ?  
\- Hm ? fit-elle la bouche pleine.  
\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire pas vrai ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Je sens bien qu’il y a un truc qui te tracasse.  
\- Je vais bien, Bosco. »

Bosco soupira devant l’attitude bornée de Faith. Ils partageaient ce trait de caractère, mais c’était évidemment bien plus frustrant quand il s’agissait d’elle plutôt que lui-même. Elle pourrait être en train de se vider de son sang devant ses yeux qu’elle lui assurerait quand même qu’elle va bien, juste pour éviter de lui causer du souci. Mais bon sang, il restait son meilleur ami, quand même. Il mangea un morceau de pizza, et le silence se réinstalla. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas à lâcher l’affaire. 

« Est-ce que j’ai fait ou dit quelque chose ? insista-t-il.  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas…  
\- Bos’ ? l’appela Faith, peu habituée à le voir si hésitant.  
\- C’est juste… Depuis que je suis arrivé tu sembles mal à l’aise. Le seul moment où tu t’es détendue c’est quand on s’est mis à parler des enfants, fit-il remarquer, et Faith baissa la tête. Et traite moi de parano si ça te chante, mais j’ai l’impression que ces derniers temps tu m’évites.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas, je-  
\- Tu as beaucoup à faire, oui, c’est ce que tu m’as dit plusieurs fois.  
\- Tu ne me crois pas. »

Ce n’était pas une question mais plutôt un constat. Elle aurait dû s’en sentir vexée, mais il avait complètement raison. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu’elle réfléchissait au bon choix de mots. Quand Bosco changea de position sur le canapé elle comprit qu’elle avait assez tardé, elle devait parler. Dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

« Je ne t’évite pas, Bosco. C’est juste…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Dis-moi. »

Faith soupira. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi Bosco était-il si perspicace ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains puis les passa dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait embarrassée, c’était flagrant, à tel point que Bosco s’inquiéta de la voir comme ça.

« Faith ? l’appela-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.  
\- Je me sens ridicule… soupira-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce n’est que moi, chercha-t-il à la rassurer.  
\- Justement, c’est toi. »

Bosco fronça les sourcils, confus, mais Faith évitait son regard depuis le début de la conversation. Il tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main mais elle esquiva le geste en se levant. Faith se mit à faire les cent pas avant d’aller se poster devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, puis soupira. Bosco se leva à son tour, fit le tour du canapé et s’approcha doucement d’elle, restant malgré tout en retrait. Il voulait comprendre, pas qu’elle se braque. 

« Parle-moi, Faith.  
\- Je… »

Faith soupira de nouveau, frustrée de devoir tant se battre avec les mots, et secoua la tête. Elle laissa son front reposer sur la vitre fraîche, son corps légèrement voûté sous le poids des tracas.

« Peu importe ce dont il s’agit, on trouvera une solution, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- Je suis perdue, Bosco… finit-elle par dire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Avec toi. »

Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux tandis que Bosco recevait l’information. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu à son tour.

« Je ne-  
\- Tu te rappelles quand j’ai eu la grippe ? lui demanda-t-elle, lui coupant la parole.  
\- Oui, évidemment. »

Soudain, Bosco eut comme une illumination et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il fit un pas en avant, vers Faith. 

« Est-ce c’est parce que je t’ai vu nue ? Si c’est ça je suis déso-  
\- Non, Bosco, lui répondit-elle sans hésiter, l’empêchant d’aller plus loin. Ce n’est pas ça. »

L’élan d’optimisme de Bosco retomba dans la foulée, et il soupira pour de bon. Faith se retourna, laissant son dos reposer contre la fenêtre, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, et tu m’as sauvé la vie, lui rappela-t-elle. Ma pudeur n’avait aucune espèce d’importance à ce moment-là.  
\- Tu m’as vraiment fait peur, ce soir-là…  
\- Désolée, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d’excuse.  
\- Ne le sois pas, rétorqua-t-il. Puis, après un instant, il reprit : Mais si ce n’est pas ça, je suis désolé parce que je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »

Bosco s’en voulait. Il avait encore dû se conduire comme un abruti et il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Lui qui avait toujours mit un point d’honneur à ne jamais avoir de comportement inapproprié envers la gente féminine – ne pas rappeler une fille qu’il ne comptait pas revoir, ça ne comptait évidemment pas – il avait réussi à mettre sa propre meilleure amie mal à l’aise. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu faire ? Ne pas savoir, ou plutôt ne pas réussir à se rappeler, était frustrant. 

Faith pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Bosco tourner à toute vitesse, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu’il avait bien pu faire de mal. Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant, essayant de rassembler tout son courage, puis mit un terme aux tourments de son meilleur ami.

« Ce matin-là, quand j’ai pu reprendre le boulot…, commença Faith.  
\- Oh, fit Bosco lorsqu’il réalisa soudain à quoi elle faisait référence. »

Faith mit un moment avant de reprendre, le regard de nouveau fuyant. Maintenant que la discussion était engagée elle ne pouvait plus reculer, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis expira lentement. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine et elle avait les mains moites. 

« Je sais que ce n’était qu’un simple baiser, déclara-t-elle finalement, que ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour toi, mais… ça m’a pris de cours. J’étais incapable de trouver une raison plausible pour l’expliquer. Et je…  
\- Faith je suis- »

Faith le fit taire d’un signe de la main et Bosco ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle avait besoin qu’il la laisse parler, qu’il la laisse finir, sinon elle n’aurait plus le courage d’aller jusqu’au bout. Bien qu’il mourrait d’envie de lui répondre, Bosco consentit à attendre si c’était ce dont elle avait besoin. 

« Alors oui, j’ai cherché à t’éviter autant que possible, admit-elle. Parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose entre nous ? Est-ce ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi… ?  
\- Faith, je suis désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi, répliqua Bosco lorsqu’elle releva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissant son erreur. Je n’ai jamais voulu te mettre dans l’embarras.  
\- J’ai aimé ça, Bos’, avoua-t-elle d’une voix si faible qu’elle frôlait le murmure, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. J’ai aimé que tu m’embrasses. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami et si ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi… Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu’on a. »

La voix de Faith se brisa sur la dernière phrase et elle essuya du revers de la main une larme qui s’échappa du coin de ses yeux. Bosco s’approcha d’elle et lui prit les mains. Il se pencha légèrement pour chercher son regard. Quand il l’eut enfin capté, il lui offrit un sourire.

« Ça n’arrivera pas, lui assura-t-il. Peu importe que qui se passe, tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie. Rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Faith baissa la tête et soupira doucement, soulagée d’un poids. Elle voulait croire à cette promesse que lui faisait Bosco. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à ça, même si l’avenir finirait peut-être par lui prouver le contraire. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la douleur de perdre son meilleur ami.

« Hey, fit-il en lui relevant le menton du bout des doigts. Je suis désolée de t’avoir laissé partir sans rien dire. Je n’ai vraiment pas réfléchi sur le moment, j’ai juste… enfin tu me connais. Je fonce sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. (Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Faith.) Maintenant qu’on en parle je réalise que j’aurais dû venir te voir pour parler dès le début. Et puis quand j’ai compris que tu m’évitais, j’ai pensé que peut-être tu ne voulais justement pas en parler. Que tu voulais oublier.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
\- Non, tu as raison, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais c’est justement pour ça que j’aurais dû venir te parler. Pour mettre les choses au clair, dans un sens ou dans un autre.  
\- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle, avant de préciser quand il pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe : Moi aussi j’aurais dû venir te parler… Je crois que j’avais peur. »

Elle rougit de son propre aveu et se pencha vers Bosco pour poser son front sur son épaule, puis soupira. Bosco l’entoura de ses bras et lui frotta le dos avec douceur. Il savait le courage que ça lui demandait de lui confier tout ça. 

« Tu n’as aucune raison d’avoir peur, lui dit-il doucement.  
\- Et pourtant… »

Il la força à se redresser, mais ils restèrent proches l’un de l’autre. Faith avait de nouveau le regard fuyant du fait de leur proximité. Elle paraissait si loin la sensation de familiarité naturelle qu’elle avait ressenti dans ses bras, tout juste quelques semaines plus tôt. 

« De quoi as-tu peur, exactement ?  
\- De me faire de faux espoirs et que tu me rejettes…  
\- Faith…  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment ton genre de femme, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Je n’ai pas-  
\- Jeune, mince, corps de top model, lui rappela-t-elle en se remémorant certaines de ses fréquentations. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une expression éloquente sur le visage, le mettant au défi d’oser prétendre le contraire. Bosco soupira. Il ne pouvait pas nier. 

« Tu es différente de ces filles, rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Je suis plus âgée, divorcée, j’ai deux gosses et je bosse sans compter mes heures. Différente, tu dis ? C’est peu de le dire… »

Si Faith jouait la carte du cynisme, il le savait, c’était parce qu’elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable. Il n’ignorait pas ses insécurités, et ça le peinait toujours autant d’en être témoin. Faith n’avait pourtant rien à envier à personne. 

Le silence de Bosco induit Faith en erreur, lui donnant l’impression qu’il admettait enfin qu’elle avait raison et qu’elle n’était pas faite pour lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire semblait pour elle, elle comprendrait. Evidemment elle n’en resterait pas indifférente, mais elle avait besoin de lui entendre dire. 

« Bosco, écoute… finit-elle par dire.  
\- Non, toi tu m’écoutes, Faith, l’interrompit-il gentiment mais avec fermeté. Fred a peut-être réussi à te persuader que tu ne valais rien, mais je te connais mieux que ça. Je te connais depuis suffisamment d’années maintenant pour pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper, je pense, que je te connais très bien, peut-être même mieux que ton ex-mari. Parce que je te vois telle que tu es vraiment. Et je vais te dire : oui, tu es bornée et fière, et parfois compliquée, c’est vrai. Mais tu es aussi drôle, sensible, attentionnée, patiente, généreuse et bienveillante. Et quoi que tu en penses, tu es magnifique. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête. Bosco la saisit doucement par le menton et la força à le regarder de nouveau.

« Je t’interdis de lever les yeux au ciel, la gronda-t-il gentiment. Je suis sérieux.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir, Bosco ? s’impatienta-t-elle, mal à l’aise. »

Elle était gênée par sa déclaration. Était-ce une déclaration, pour commencer ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Avait-elle envie que ça en soit une ? Peut-être bien, oui. 

« Quand tu étais malade, j’ai apprécié le temps qu’on a passé ensemble.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’avoir ce genre de familiarité… d’intimité, avec quelqu’un. Quelque chose d’aussi naturel. Et j’ai aimé ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais ça pour toujours.  
\- Tu trouveras quelqu’un avec qui vivre ça, Bosco, assura Faith en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tu es quelqu’un de bien, tu-  
\- Non. Faith ce que je veux dire c’est que je veux ça, avec toi. »

Faith retint son souffle. Ce que Bosco était en train de lui dire semblait irréel. Malgré toutes les promesses et les belles paroles, elle avait pourtant du mal à croire que Bosco veuille finir avec elle. Sans doute n’avait-il pas complètement tort, lorsqu’il avait fait référence au travail de sape que Fred avait effectué. Elle n’avait plus suffisamment confiance en elle, du moins plus en matière de relations.

« C’est pour ça que je t’ai embrassé, ce matin-là, reprit Bosco, la tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Bosco…  
\- Je veux être celui avec qui tu partages ce genre de moments. Je veux être celui qui te rend heureux, Faith. »

Le cœur de Faith lui semblait sur le point d’exploser. Elle ne réfléchit pas et l’embrassa, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu’elle retrouva la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu’elle se détacha de lui, elle laissa reposer son front contre le sien et ses doigts errer dans les cheveux courts sur sa nuque. 

« Tu me rends déjà heureuse, Bosco. Depuis toujours.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Je sais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je t’aime, moi aussi.  
\- Je t’aime, Faith. »


End file.
